1. Field
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and method in which the current AF region is displayed on a display unit if the composition of a subject is changed with application of a first shutter-release signal, while a current auto-focus (AF) region is moving along with the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital image processing apparatuses process images of digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phone cameras, and personal computer (PC) cameras or employ motion recognition sensors. A digital image processing apparatus may receive a desired image via a photographing device, display the received image on an image display device, store the image as an image file by selection of a user, and print the stored image file.
The digital image processing apparatus extracts data required for auto focus (AF) from a predetermined region in order to enable an AF function. In this case, selection of a region is limited as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Specifically, a previously determined region may be selected or center AF or multi-AF may be selected. Also, before photographing an image, a complicated process including selecting a menu, selecting a region selection menu, and selecting a region is performed.
FIG. 1A is a bottom view of an example of a digital camera for explaining a center AF method. In the center AF method, a screen is divided into a plurality of fixed regions, a predetermined region is selected from the fixed regions, AF processing is performed on the selected region, and photographing occurs.
FIG. 1B is a bottom view of an example of a digital camera for explaining a multi-AF method. In the multi-AF method, a screen is divided into a plurality of fixed regions, AF processing is performed on the respective fixed regions, and photographing occurs.
Since the methods used in the digital cameras shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B are complicated, when a user adjusts the focus centering on selection of a region, after the focus is adjusted by pressing an AF lock button, the digital camera is moved to a desired region to adjust the focus and then moved to obtain a desired composition before photographing begins. Also, when AF is performed using a touch pad as shown in FIG. 1C, it is convenient for photographers, but a liquid crystal display (LCD) for the touch pad is necessarily required.
As described above, a conventional digital image processing apparatus is limited in selecting an AF region. Also, the digital image processing apparatus moves from a predetermined region to another region only by operating a button, so that it is difficult to set the AF region.